


Desire

by Okumen



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some introspection I guess??, William Vangeance has a ridiculously high libido, i guess, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: William wants sex, and Alecdora wants William.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get back into writing after some months of being in a funk. So what better way than to write some random porn right? ...This was written during about an hour and a half and it's barely 500 words so I think I really do need to practice to get into things again.

Williams back is pressed into the mattress, arms wrapped around the torso belonging to the man draped over him. His heels press into skin as his legs are hiked up and hands press into the back of his thighs. Clouded judgement is in the touches upon his body, uncontrolled desire in the voice escaping the other man like an endless stream.

“Captain, captain,” Alecdora murmurs, repeats, in pace with his uneven rocking back and forth. William hears Patris unimpressed voice echo in his head, _he’s just like a rabbit, so uncouth_ and William rolls his eyes at the comment. As Alecdoras shoulder is level with Williams face and Alecdoras lips are pressing hot breath against Williams ear, Alecdora can’t see the expression that Patri can’t see but feels in the muscles that they share.

But Alecdora can’t see either way. The only conditions that William have is the secrecy of them sharing a bed, and the cloth wrapped about Alecdoras head to block his vision.

Because William wants sex but doesn’t want to show his scar, and Alecdora wants _him_ no matter what. Even if he’s only being used and can’t completely tell, beause his devotion is so complete.

William feels guilt over that. He’s using Alecdoras desire for him, to let off steam, to settle his raging libido.

Perhaps it is because there are two souls sharing one body, but ever since puberty William has had a ridiculously high libido, with a need that he craves to fulfill yet is unable to. It is cruel of him, to handle it this way now. Masturbation only helps to some extent, and it helps less and less the older he gets.

And now his body is shivering with another man inside of him, with want for a body tightly wound around his and slamming against his inner walls but not for the soul that accompanies that body. His body arches into the body that tenses against his, clamps down around the cock that spills seed inside of him, hears the wanton cry of his title, his name, as Alecdoras body shakes.

Alecdora goes completely limp above him, a boneless heap of dead weight on top of him, arms wrapped around him and lips pressing love into his skin and William— William can’t understand it and only knows that he wants more, knows that he isn’t satiated. But he can never be satiated fully, nobody he has slept with have yet to give him total release from the ache, the burn within his body; it only fades a little, for a short time, only to flare up again within an hour or two.

Slipping fingers into tousled hair, William murmurs an inaudible apology to the man asleep on top of him.

He hates using people like this but actually loving someone.. That seems to be impossible for him, and he fears it might be that way for whatever time that he still has left before he departs.


End file.
